


The Unique Result of a Unique Temperament

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, because this is a dialogue fic, the Sterek is hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anything can be art, Derek.”</p>
<p>“Not chairs.”</p>
<p>“I feel you’re being narrowminded.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unique Result of a Unique Temperament

**Author's Note:**

> A friend gave me the kick start sentence "“I told you that you put it together wrong.”" and this is what happened

“It’s art.”

“Stiles. When they give you instructions—!”

“It’s  _art_ , Derek. You obviously have no idea how to appreciate it.”

“Stiles, it’s a  _chair_.”

“Anything can be art, Derek.”

“Not  _chairs_.”

“I feel you’re being narrowminded.”

“I bought this so it could be  _functional_.”

“You can’t spell functional without  _fun_.”

“It’s part of a matching set.”

“It’s unique. It’s a message—thus, it’s art. It can tell young kids to stand out from the crowd and be proud of their individuality.”

“Stiles.”

“I’ll name it after you, we can make millions of dollars together and then I can cut off your ear, like that time you asked me to cut off your arm.”

“Stiles.”

“Really, frankly, this could be my only chance to go down in history.”

“People don’t go down in history for fucking up IKEA directions.”

“It’s still usable.”

“Two of the legs are  _on the god damned seat_.”

“Hey, that reminds me of a joke.”

“This is a joke. Your entire existence is a joke.  _My life is a joke_.”

“How do you fit four gay guys on a bar stool?”

“Stiles.”

“Turn it upside down!”

“I honestly hate you.”


End file.
